


Loki x Reader!Depression - Oneshot Request - Confess and Confide

by TheJokersEnigma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Fluffy, Oneshot request, Tumblr request, loki being sweet, mental health, reader with depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJokersEnigma/pseuds/TheJokersEnigma
Summary: Ok, so here’s a relatively short oneshot based off a request I got given ages ago:‘Can I request a Loki x plus size reader where the reader has depression and Loki somehow found out about the depression and tries to in a way get her to tell him bc he doesn’t understand why she would keep something like that from him? If you can’t its totally ok : D thanks love!’





	Loki x Reader!Depression - Oneshot Request - Confess and Confide

“Banner.” Loki growled and Bruce jumped up from where he’d been reading through a number of scribbled calculations.

“L-loki – uh – what – what brings you up here?” He stuttered in surprise.

“You know how to work this inther - intherweb thing.” It wasn’t a question as Loki gestured vaguely towards a computer screen.

“Internet - but y-yes I do.” Bruce confirmed nervously. “Uh - Why?”

“I need you to tell me what this.” Loki held out a blank white box with a simple medical label attached to it that read a drug name and the instructions for it’s use. “I understand it is a drug compound.” Loki stated. “But I need to know its use.”

“Oh - well I,” He warily took the box from Loki’s hands, eyes running over the label, “I can tell you what these are without needing to look them up…” He explained. Then his eyes snapped back up to the trickster, “Wait – Loki, are you depressed?” Bruce asked in disbelief.

“What?” Loki scowled, confused. “No you –“ He growled, making Bruce shrink back slightly, then caught himself, taking a deep breath through his nose, his jaw taunt. “Just tell me what the compound is.“ He muttered stiffly.

“Ok, sure – no problem.” Bruce said quickly, trying to placate the god. “Uh – well they’re serotonin uptake inhibitors.” He pointed out as though that was obviously, placing the box down and moving swiftly around the room with the look of needing something but was in fact just using it as an excuse to put some distance between him and a rather tense Loki. “Sertraline’s used for a number of reasons if I remember rightly, but the most common is as an anti-depressant.”

“Whose are –“ Bruce asked, turning back to Loki from where he’d been fiddling with papers on his desk, only to find Loki had already snatched the box up from the desk and was now striding out of the room.

* * *

“Looking for something?”

You shot your head up to where Loki stood in the doorway of your bedroom watching you with a quirked brow. “Oh, hey – I’m just,” You ducked your head back to where you had been sweeping your arm under your bed, “- Thought I left something here that’s all, but I can’t seem to find it…” You muttered, your voice strained as you tired to reach as far as you could.

“And what is it exactly that you are looking?” Loki asked innocently.

“It’s just a box.” You grunted, flailing your arm hopelessly under the bed, hoping to make contact with something.

Loki raised an eyebrow at the vagueness. “And what does this mysterious box hold?”

“Uh –“ You pulled your arm back now, trying under the bedside cabinet now instead. You scrunched your face up as you concentrate on feeling something other than cobwebs, “Nothing important really.” You shrugged with one shoulder, the other wedged under the piece of furniture.

“And you want it because…?” Loki persisted.

“Uh –“ You turned away from him now under the guise of trying to reach a different corner of the cabinet, concealing your face from him. “It doesn’t matter,” You lied, “I just – I could have sworn I left it on the bedside table…”

“You seem to be looking particularly hard for something that doesn’t matter…” Loki drawled.

You glanced back at him again now with a raised eyebrow. “You know what, your right, it – it doesn’t actually matter.” You said, pulling your arm free and pushing yourself to your feet again, brushing your clothes flat. You gave a Loki a warm smile, “Did you need something?” You asked him innocently.

He watched you with raised brows as though surprised at something. “Not at all, merely noticed your searching.” He explained, his face expressionless now.

“Well, I think I need some coffee.” You stated, moving towards the doorway and Loki, pausing when he continued to block your way. You glanced up at where his height made him loom over you, finding the trickster studying you with an expression you couldn’t understand. You furrowed your brow at him in a silent question, but Loki made no attempt to explain himself, simply now stepping aside to let you pass. You licked pursed your lips in confusion, but walked past him anyway, pausing in the corridor as he turned to follow your movements. “Are you coming?”

“For coffee?” Loki raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. “No.”

“For the company?” You suggested teasingly. You noticed the corner of Loki’s mouth twitch and you got your answer when he then followed after you down the corridor. “Late night or early morning?” You questioned him, trying to make conversation as you wandered down the hallway with the god.

“Both.” He muttered, ending the subject as soon as it had begun. You frowned at his odd behaviour – sure Loki wasn’t the most talkative, but to you he was usually move civil than that. You ignored this though like you had ignored everything else so far - maybe his lack of sleep was just catching up on him?

You stepped into the communal area of the Avenger’s building now, heading for the kitchen with Loki in tow. As you moved to the coffee machine, Loki perched himself on one of the stools at the breakfast bar, watching your movements. At this point, you were often hit with a series of jabs and ribbings from Loki on your meaningless Midgardian ways, but instead, today, he simply sat silently at the bar, observing you closely.

You finally turned back to him with a fresh cup of coffee in your hands, meeting his eye briefly before you placed your mug on the counter in front of the god, leaning on the opposite edge of the counter to him. “Ok, Loki,” You sigh tiredly, “I can practically feel your eyes burning holes in me, what’s bothering you?”

“Nothing is troubling me, I assure you, I’m simply pondering how someone can be so ill as to require pills, and yet not take them?” He quirked an eyebrow at you.

You were stunned for a moment at what his words meant, then you closed your eyes bowing your head in disbelief. “You have them, don’t you?” You muttered down at the counter surface and in answer, the little white box was placed directly before your eyes. You sighed heavily, knowing you were going to have to face the explanation now, and reluctantly pushed yourself upright again. “And exactly how long were you planning to keep hold of those?” You scowled.

“Until you decided to finally tell me about your illness.”

“It’s not – it’s not an illness, ok? Let’s get that straight.” You said, placing your hands flat on the counter, bracing yourself. “I just – I have a…” You frowned, “’Condition’.” You decided.

Loki raised his eyebrows incredulously at this. “I see no difference.” He muttered moodily.

You scowled at his stubbornness. “Loki, I won’t die without these.” You explained, picking up the pack and shaking it at him, “It just… - It helps me cope.”

“I was unaware there was anything to cope with.”

“I’m not exactly a fan of broadcasting it.”

“And what is ‘it’ exactly?”

You sighed. “Loki, I’m depressed.” You confessed in one quick breath. “All thanks to numerous reasons I  _really_  don’t want to go into right now.” You pleaded desperately. “These?” You held up the box again, “are  _anti_ -depressants.” You opened the box now, pulling out a strip of the tablets and popping out one of the small white pills. You held it up to show him before taking it and swallowing it with a gulp of your coffee.

“And what is that they do?” He asked, eyeing the packet of tablets in front of you with a look of distrust.

“Some scientific stuff about altering brain chemical concentrations or something,” You explained, waving a hand uncaringly and Loki raised an eyebrow at your breezy attitude towards these apparent mind-altering drugs. “I just know that it makes the difficult times less difficult.” You shrugged.

“ _I_ could do that.” He protested with a growl - almost childishly.

You laughed “Why are you so against these pills?”

“I think I am suitably sceptical of an unknown substance.” He muttered moodily. “I also still don’t see why you never mentioned them before.”

You sighed again. “Look, Loki, I’m sorry I didn’t say anything to you about them, ok?” You asked him earnestly. “I’ve only been on them for a few weeks now and I – I didn’t think it was that big a deal.” You admitted with a shrug.

“You’re lying.” He observed easily.

“I - I am not.” You scowled, hurt.

“No,” He agreed with a nod, “but you are withholding something.” He pointed out coolly with a frown, then his face softened slightly as though he saw what it was. “Because you care about me.” He murmured as though surprised about this.

Your eyes had been down, not catching the change in his face and you opened your mouth to protest, but stopped yourself, knowing there wasn’t much point. “Fine.” You grumbled. “I – I knew the pills weren’t that big a deal,” You told him, “But my depression isn’t exactly new…” You hinted.

“And you never told me.”

“Loki, you don’t sleep as it is,” You reminded him with a weak smirk.  “I – I didn’t want to have explain myself – depression is… weird.” You admitted, glancing away again, cupping the warmth of your coffee. “I didn’t know if you’d understand, or even believe me…” You confessed. “And even if you did,” You said quickly before Loki could interrupt, “no mental health is a particularly light burden to carry – it wasn’t another weight I was willing to add to your shoulders.” You explained, staring down into the dark depths of your mug.

You couldn’t help jumping slightly when you suddenly felt Loki’s large hand envelope yours around your mug and you glanced up, finding him having leant forward so he was much closer than he had been a moment ago. “I don’t know if you know this,” He murmured, glancing up with a gentle humour in his eyes and a half smile, “But Asgardians are stronger than you humans.”

“Even so –“ You protested reluctantly.

“ _Even so,”_ Loki growled down at your hands, squeezing where he held them to silence you, “I would find it a great honour to be confided in by you.” He murmured quietly, and you felt your cheeks burn as you stared down at where he cupped your hands, feeling your heart swelling at his words.  

“I – I couldn’t ask you to –“ You tried again, licking your dry lips.

“You’re not asking me anything, I’m  _telling_  you.” He growled firmly, and your eyes now flickered up to where his were now staring intently down at you. “I will gladly shoulder any burden you carry.” He swore. You swallowed nervously under his intense gaze, unable to hold it any longer and being forced to look away.

You nodded weakly in acceptance. “Thank you, Loki.” You mumbled, your voice breaking slightly. “It’s – uh – it’s nice to tell someone.” You admitted with a small shaky smile. He offered you a rare genuine, and somehow-vulnerable smile, gently raising one of your hands from your mug to place a light kiss on your knuckle, making your cheeks burn even hotter.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry it’s not great - I’m working off 2 hours of sleep, so there’s not a great story and the characters are probably a bit ooc, but I hope it’s not tooo bad? It’s just… Fluffy haha


End file.
